Alucinaciones
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Sí tan sólo los sueños se volvieran realidad... Así podría estar nuevamente a su lado. Para Eriv Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **_

* * *

_Mi primer Slash y gracias a ti jaja tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos porque me gusta mucho esta pareja. Te deseo un feliz año :)_

* * *

Loras Tyrell tenía tantas cosas y todo le parecía insignificante. Era miembro de la Guardia Real, su hermana se había convertido en la reina de Poniente y la Casa Tyrell era aclamada por el pueblo. Sin embargo, el Caballero de las Flores se sentía incompleto puesto que la cuestión era: ¿de qué servía todo eso cuando no tienes a la persona que amas a tu lado? Todo era una fingida alegría pintada de gris, sus sonrisas eran de una fría cortesía que demostraba que una parte de su corazón había muerto con él. Aunque había jurado proteger al rey con su propia vida, no era lo mismo. Si bien era cierto que Loras amaba a su hermana y deseaba protegerla con el filo de su espada, no profesaba el mismo amor por Tommen Baratheon. Si tan solo fuera él por un segundo, pero el hijo del difunto rey Robert jamás igualaría a Renly, su verdadero rey y el único por el cual habría luchado hasta contra los mismísimos demonios de los siete infiernos. Él en verdad lo amaba por encima de todas las riquezas y mujeres hermosas de Poniente. Muchas mujeres, doncellas y otras tanto que no lo eran, le insinuaban sutilmente que lo deseaban, que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él y que estaban dispuestas a ser su esposa. A todas y a cada una les rompió el corazón a pesar de rechazarlas con cortesía y con esa gentileza que robaba suspiros.

Al anochecer, el Caballero de las Flores se dirigió a sus aposentos con la misma carga de culpabilidad que lo aquejaba desde la muerte de Renly Baratheon. En ocasiones se sentía como un maldito cobarde y traicionero, porque él había jurado con una mano en el pecho que siempre lo defendería hasta el final de los tiempos, y ¿qué es lo que Loras hacía? Ser la guardia juramentada del bastardo Lannister y su séquito de hipócritas consejeros. Su corazón y lo que en su alma habitaba aún le pertenecían a su verdadero rey.

Loras se despojó lentamente de su capa y su armadura, pensando en qué habría sucedido si Stannis hubiese perecido en el lugar de su hermano menor. Quizá Renly podría estar sentado en el Trono de Hierro. Él sonrió de solo imaginar aquello; nadie los juzgaría por pasar tanto tiempo juntos, después de todo su hermana Margaery se había casado con Renly y si Loras hubiese sido su Mano, ninguna persona en la corte ni en los Siete Reinos podría levantar malas sospechas.

Se acostó cuan largo era en su cama, con el torso desnudo y sus rizos castaños un tanto alborotados. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y observó con sus preciosos ojos como el oro líquido, el techo de su habitación.

—Loras —una voz varonil le susurró al oído—. Loras, Loras —insistió.

El Caballero de las Flores posó su mirada en el hombre que le hablaba. Era él, con sus ojos celestiales y su cabellera negra azabache. No lo podía creer. Quería gritar, llorar, besarlo y volver a gritar que el hombre al cual amaba estaba ahí a su lado.

—Renly —musitó, pasando ambas manos por el atractivo y bien afeitado rostro, que le sonreía con emoción—. Yo...

Renly lo interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios. El caballero besó con suavidad cada uno de sus dedos, como si su vida dependiera de aquellas varoniles manos que después de besarlas, acariciaron sus rizos jugüetonamente.

—Te fallé, Renly —sollozó Loras sobre su pecho, pero una vez más el difunto rey lo calló, esta vez con un beso en los labios.

Sus bocas se unieron como dos acróbatas que hacían de las suyas con elegancia y cierta fuerza; sus labios chocaban, se acariciaban con una sensual efusividad y exploraban cada rincón, como si a través de los cálidos besos sus almas se fusionaran en una sola.

Renly desabrochó sus calzones los cuales se deslizaron por sus piernas con suavidad. El Caballero de las Flores hizo lo propio, pero con fiereza, casi arrancando la tela como si se liberara de unas pesarosas cadenas. Estaba sediento de él, ansioso por poseerlo con todo su ser. Su corazón palpitaba como las baquetas al golpear un tambor, con ese ritmo acelerado y retumbante. Su sangre se calentaba al igual que la temperatura que irradiaban sus cuerpos.

Se acariciaban con cierta brusquedad, pero sin perder el fuego del amor. Loras lo tumbó, besó su cuello y se montó sobre él, mientras acariciaba aquellos hombros fuertes y ese torso corpulento; sus manos buscaron otros senderos y llegaron ahí, donde al posar sus dedos Renly cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer.

Cuando ambos llegaron al glorioso éxtasis, Loras rodó sobre un costado con la frente empapada en sudor y la respiración entrecortada. Aunque se trataran de alucinaciones, esos momentos en los que soñaba con el hombre que amaba y lo sentía tan real, era lo que le daba sentido a su vida para seguir adelante en su cruda realidad.


End file.
